


Sceptrum

by ATotalNightmare



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Author is lazy, Blood, Kingdoms, Original work - Freeform, Royalty, Tags Are Hard, Violence, cursing, idk what to put here, oof, tags? What tags, what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Two kingdoms ruled over the earth: The kingdom of the Sun, and the kingdom of the Moon. Both ruled in peace for millenia, working together to create the best for the citizens of both kingdoms. A royal family controlled the sun kingdom and the moon kingdom, helping to make fit kings and queens for both. The family extended back and back and back, for thousands of years. They say that they are related to the moon god and sun god, Deus Lunae and Soli Deo, and that is where their immortality comes from. This story, this ancient folktale, focuses on two siblings; Tenebris Meam and Clara Meam. Their story is a long and violent one, a story that started with peace. If you want to know, young one, what this story holds, beware; much darkness lies ahead.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, don't be afraid to let me know in the comments! Thank you for reading.

      A crunching of leaves sounded within the quiet town, yellow hooves gently stepping forward, citizens looking on as the king padded towards the towering tree. Gentle, purple flowers flowed down, detaching from the thick branches above. A gentle breeze made the leaves sway, the sound of rustling flowing throughout the village. As the king walked by, citizens lightly bowed their head, as their king did the same. Two guards flanked the deer-like humanoid, spears held in hand, faces stoic. Children gaped at the sight of the king, trying to get a closer look by pushing through the crowd.

      A small smile and a chuckle emanated from the rulers throat, a kind sound. The sight of children trying to get a look at him was always a wonderful sight, never getting old, and never changing. Eventually, the king and his guard stopped. Kneeling down, the golden man placed down flowers in a gentle manner, as if afraid to harm the delicate lilacs. This sight was a normal one, although, no one knew why the king did this. Very few knew why, and even fewer understood. The tale was just as old as the king himself; several centuries old, perhaps even a few thousand years old. It was a story of bloodshed and heartbreak, and yet it held peace and care and love.

 

 

 

This was the tale of Clara and Tenebris Meam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, sorry it was so short! I'll try to make the next chapters longer, although i can't promise it!


	2. authors note

sorry for not like,, posting a chapter at all here! i'm pretty unhappy with how i started this original fic, and i've decided i'm gonna rewrite this, and rename it Fallen Shadows! i'll keep this up, but i'll make another fic and set it as a series, so y'all will have easy access to it. i'm excited, as i've been working and rethinking on this fic, and i've changed several key things in it, which is the main reason why i'll be rewriting it. thank you! i hope you enjoy my rewite :^)


End file.
